Snappers
Snappers are the Goonlocks's giant alligator snapping turtle-themed footsoldiers in Power Rangers Shadow Justice, their summoning responsibilities originally belonging to Rapton. Physical Appearance the Snapper's head is yellow with a black hole on it, its shoulders are white rock like shoulder pads, its torso is brown and yellow, its pincer like hands are green Aliigator Snapping Turtle heads with orange eyes and nose and yellow mouth, its thighs are green and its legs are white and orange, its feet are rock like brown feet, the white ones weapon on the right arm is a blue pinecone sword on a turtle's butt and the shell is blue and white with the turtles face on the shell is white with blue eyes, the 2nd ones weapon on the left arm is a grey hook on a turtle's butt and the shell is blue and white and the blue sea turtle legs are between the hook. History Losing the Cyclone FighterZord & Trigger BikeZord to the Shade Rangers, Rapton summoned a Snapper to pursue the Fantome Collection pieces. It was, however, intercepted by the Justice Rangers' TriggerZords which combined with the StrikerZord to form the Justice Strike Megazord & destroy it. After the Red Shade Ranger retrieved the Scissor & Blade FighterZords, Rapton summoned a blue one to retrieve it, with the Justice Strike Megazord intervening in the battle. However, the Justice Rangers were also aiming to shoot down the Red Shade Ranger & the recently retrieved lost FighterZords, causing the StrikerZord to break the combination out of fear of destroying the new Zords, which made short work of the Snapper shortly after. Later, on Velocia's behalf, Don Tyranno had a disgruntled Rapton summon another Snapper to aid Fishlips in the battle against the newest addition to the Ranger teams, Ezra "Deuce" Emile. It did little to help Fishlips, as it was quickly destroyed by the X Train Megazord: Gold Mode. A fourth Snapper was sent into battle during the testing of Skullerclaw, a giant Modified Skuller, taking on the Shadow Cyclone Knight Megazord & the X Train Megazord: Silver Mode, defeating the both of them, giving Rapton an excuse to berate Velocia for wasting a piece of the Fantome Collection. During the battle for the Victory & Siren StrikerZords, another Snapper was summoned to turn the tide in the Goonlocks' favor, joined by an enlarged Snaking, who was later destroyed by the Shadow Siren Megazord. The Snapper continued to attack the Justice Rangers until it was destroyed by the Silver Super Shade Ranger. The two white Snappers were deployed as an act of desperation when Rapton's first plan to prove himself to Don Tyranno failed. The first one was destroyed by the Shadow Victory & Shadow Siren Megazord, while the second one was destroyed by the X Train Megazord & the Shadow Magnum. Sometime after Rapton's death, Velocia was revealed to have kept a red-colored Snapper, as she used it to distract the Justice Rangers while spiriting Deuce to the Goonlocks' dimension. This particular Snapper was modified by Velocia, as it was a lot more agile & gave the Justice Strike Megazord a heavy beating. It held the advantage before the Justice Rangers formed the Justice Siren Megazord, which made short work of it. It was the final one to be used, as no more came after. Personality They are mindless creatures that follow the orders of the one who summoned them. Arsenal *Its pincer-like hands that are capable of firing shots. *Unnamed blade appendage: One of the white Snappers has a snapping turtle's shell on its right arm with a tail-style blade at the end of it. It was also used by the red one. *Unnamed shield appendage: One of the white Snapper has a snapping turtle's shell on its left arm with a fin-style blade on opposite sides of the end & a curved tail-style hook at the base. Notes *Animal Theme: Alligator Snapping Turtle *Possible Prehistoric Basis: Carbonemys *the Snappers Name Origins are the word snap *The concept of a footsoldier being used strictly for fighting a Megazord was first seen with the Skullgators from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. *Their summoning grenades look similar to pinecones. *Outside of flashbacks, no single variation of the Snappers has appeared for more than one episode. *They share the same name as the villain from Power Rangers Jungle Fury, who is also based on a snapping turtle. See Also *Goram - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Monster Category:Goonlocks Category:Foot Soldiers Category:PR Footsoldiers